


Umuzwa ongalindelekile wenhliziyo yami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Umuzwa ongalindelekile wenhliziyo yami

Ukuqabula kwenzeka ngokungalindele.

Kuyisiko kuye ukuthi achithe ubusuku bakhe eceleni kukaSansa. Iqiniso litshelwe, manje njengoba esebuyele kuye, angasebenzisa yonke imzuzu eseseceleni kwakhe, futhi uJaime wake wamgcona ukuthi ulayini kaJon kuphela olandela uSansa ngokwethembeka ukwedlula iso likaJon.

Zikhona ngohlobo olungajwayelekile lwe-limbo lapha, azisekho izingane zakwethu, kepha aziboshelwe ndawonye ngendlela uJaime noBrienne aba ngayo. Bangaphezu kwabangane, bangaphansi kwabathandi, futhi isikhathi eside kakhulu, uJon uzitshela ukuthi akamfuni. Kepha njalo kusihlwa uhlala ekhanya esikhanyiseleni somlilo, njalo ebusuku ubuka uJaime noBrienne bebuyela egumbini ababelana ngalo futhi uzibuze ukuthi kuzoba njani ukuxhumanisa iminwe yakhe noSansa amdonsele embhedeni wakhe, kwenza kube nzima kuJon ukuba aqambe amanga , ngisho nakuye.

Noma kunjalo, wayengeke enze leso sifiso. Ufike lapha ukuze aphephe, aphile azi ukuthi ukuphela komndeni abewushiyile uzokufa ukugcina lokho. UJon wayengeke aphazamise ukuthula kwakhe lokho.

Ngakho-ke uhlala eduze kwakhe ubusuku nemini futhi azame ukuqaphela ukugoba okuthambile kwezindebe zakhe, ukuvuvukala okumnandi okhalweni nasebeleni. Uzama ukungakunaki ukushaya kwenhliziyo yakhe lapho ethambisa amanxeba akhe futhi eqabula ibunzi lakhe. Uzama ukungawuzwa umsindo odabukisayo kaJaime noBrienne ebusuku, angacabangi ukuthi uSansa angaphansi kwakhe, iqhude lakhe lingcwatshwe ngaphakathi kwakhe.

Ugcina izifiso zakhe kuye, futhi kuze kube yilapho ephendukela kuye ngobunye ubusuku futhi azingene kamnandi ezingalweni zakhe, kuye kwenzeka kuye ukuthi uSansa kungenzeka abe nezifiso zakhe.

Kwenzeka kanjani noma kungani kwenzeka, akakaze aqonde ngokuphelele. Umzuzu owodwa, basekhishini ndawonye, eceleni nangapha. Usehlela isinkwa ngakusasa, futhi kulindeleke ukuthi ahlanze itafula, kepha lokho kuyizaba zokuba eceleni kwakhe. Futhi-ke umane abubule, agxobhoze inhlama kude, kuthi lapho ngokuzumayo abe lapho, izandla zakhe zisehlombe, umlomo wakhe kuye.

Kukhona umzuzwana, ongaphezu kokushaywa yinhliziyo, lapho uJon emangele kakhulu ukuba aphendule. Kepha lapho ulimi lwakhe licishe luthinte umlomo wakhe ophansi ngamahloni, noma yikuphi ukungabaza noma ukungabaza kubalekela ingqondo kaJon. Isigaxa sakhe sishaya phansi, futhi asisondeze kuye, siqine kakhulu, sinzima kakhulu, kufanele abe kancane, abe mnene, kepha akakwazi, onkulunkulu, akakwazi, angavele amange futhi amange ngakho konke lokhulangazelela uzenqabile izinyanga ezithile.

Balangazekile, bobabili, ukwanga kushisa kakhulu futhi kuswele kakhulu, kepha ngaso sonke isikhathi lapho ezama ukukususa, uyamdonsela emuva, bobabili ngezandla nezithambile, nemisindo yokuncenga esongela ukwephula inhliziyo yakhe. Uboshelwe kuye, izandla ezinweleni zakhe, nezingalo zakhe zenziwe nxazonke okhalweni oluxegayo, zimfuna esondele, eduze kwabantu ababili kunokuba eme lapho egqoke ngokuphelele ekhishini.

Mhlawumbe umcabango lowo omenza ukuba ahlehlele emuva kuze kube lapho okhalweni wakhe eshaya itafula ngemuva kwakhe. Kepha njengoba kwenzeka, esinye sezitsha ezincane abekade ezifaka phansi zinengozi emhlabathini ngengozi.

"Lady Sansa?"

NguBrienne, ushayela esuka egumbini elilandelayo, futhi uSansa uphume ezingalweni zakhe ngokushesha nje lapho engena kubo.

Bemi lapho, babukana futhi baphefumula kanzima. Ubuso bukaSansa bufiphele, nezindebe zakhe zibukeka zicishe zabhidlizwa. UJon akazi ukuthi ubukeka kanjani, kepha ubona sengathi uyahlanya ngendlela azizwa ngayo.

"Ngiyaphila Brienne," kubiza uSansa, futhi izwi lakhe kuphela elizwakala lincane. "Ngamahlonyana nje." Ubheka uJon futhi, kepha akakwazi ukufunda okukulo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Ube esebuyela etafuleni bese eqala umsebenzi wesinkwa.

Isandla sikaJon siyatatazela eceleni kwakhe. Manje njengoba engamthinti, engamnambithisi, angacabanga ngokucace kakhudlwana. "Sansa, uyazi ukuthi awu ... angikulethe lapha ukuze uzo-,"

USansa uyamsika ahleke kancane. "Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi bengikwenza lokho, Jon? Ukubuyisela umusa wakho ngokwanga?"

Akaphenduli, ambuke, abambe izinwele zakhe ngemuva kwendlebe eyodwa. Umfundela isikhathi eside, futhi uJon, owayengaze afunde imizwa kaSansa lapho beseyizingane, uyakuqonda ukuthi ukala ukuthi uzothini ngokulandelayo. "Mhlawumbe yilokho engangizokwenza ngaphambi kokuba ngize lapha," kusho yena ekugcineni. "Mhlawumbe yilokho u-Alayne Stone abengakwenza."

USansa usondela futhi, isandla sakhe sehla esihlathini, futhi uJon ungena ngaphakathi, emthinta nakwezwi ebusweni. "Kodwa ngiseSansa Stark futhi. UnguJon Snow. Futhi lapha, asenzi lutho esingafisi ukukwenza, akunjalo?"

Konke uJon angakwenza ukunikina ikhanda nokumamatheka okuncane kweqa ubuso bukaSansa. Uphakamisa ubuso bakhe, aqabule isihlathi sakhe ngobumnene futhi amnandi kangangokuba uJon ucabanga ukuthi angathandana naye ukube wayengakwenzi kudala. "Ngiqabula kuphela amadoda ngoba ngifuna manje, Jon," ehleba. "Futhi bengifuna ukukuqabula isikhathi eside kakhulu."

Unalokho, uhamba edlula kuye ekhishini.


End file.
